Back Here
by lostfyrefli
Summary: Fights come and go, as we all know. But can an orginal make-up plan of Ranma's work?


Back Here   
  
Ranma looked at the small marks on the inside of his notebook. There drawn before him were five little lines going horizontally down. Five marks for the five days that Akane hadn't talked or even glanced his way since their last fight. I guess it was a pretty big fight. At least she didn't engage me to someone else this time.   
  
Quietly Ranma sat the in the room that he'd been sharing with his father ever since they arrived at the Tendo house. Being that the two meddling fathers were gone at an all night movie festival, it was rather peaceful. Peaceful enough for Ranma to reflect on the last fight with his fiancée in his room, rather then on the roof.   
  
*****   
  
Flashback   
  
(5 days ago)   
  
Silently Akane stalked into the house, throwing her backpack behind her. Anger was clearly written and shown on her face, as she made her way to her room. Everyone seeing the mood she was in, left the twenty feet danger area in complete silence.   
  
Pulling the backpack of his face, Ranma ran to catch up to his fiancée.   
  
"Akane! Hey what's wrong now?"   
  
Instead of voicing her answer to Ranma, Akane picked up a blue glass vase at the top of the stairs and threw it at him before entering her room and slamming the door.   
  
"Whoa!" Swiftly Ranma caught the vase, but unfortunately for him, got hit with the water and changed into his buxom redheaded girl form.   
  
"Jeez, what's with her?" Asked Ranma-chan to no one in particular.   
  
"So Ranma, what'd you do this time to piss Akane off?" Questioned Nabiki as she grabbed a fresh baked cookie from Kasumi. "Thanks 'neechan."   
  
"If I knew I'd tell ya. But I'm clueless," replied Ranma.   
  
Quietly Nabiki muttered under her breath, "like always."   
  
"Oh, did you forget Ranma? You were supposed to spend the day with Akane yesterday. But you were out with Ukyo instead," implied Kasumi.   
  
Slapping her forehead, Ranma mumbled something unintelligible. Looking up at Kasumi she asked, "Ah...how'd ya know I was with Ukyo, Kasumi?"   
  
"Since you weren't around Akane and I went shopping. We saw you with Ukyo looking through the window of a jewelry store." This being said, Kasumi promptly poured the remains of a mildly hot teakettle onto Ranma.   
  
"Thanks Kasumi. By the way was that all ya saw?" Asked the boy, wiping the excess water from his forehead.   
  
Confirming his answer with a nod, the eldest Tendo girl dutifully went back to cleaning the cookie pan.   
  
"That all you saw? What are you hiding Saotome?" Inquired Nabiki wearing her business face.   
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing Nabiki," retorted Ranma before racing back up the stairs.   
  
*****   
  
Tapping his pencil against his cheek Ranma continued thinking. Five days...I wonder if she's over it yet. Smiling the martial artist chuckled to himself. Well at least I know she does care a lot. Ucchan was right, and if it wasn't for her I'd missed it all.   
  
*****   
  
Flashback   
  
(3 months ago)   
  
"Ranchan we need to talk," Ukyo said flipping a deluxe okonomiyaki on to his plate.   
  
"Sure Ucchan. What do ya want to talk 'bout?" Replied Ranma in between bites.   
  
The restaurant was practically empty except for a few late customers finishing up their dinners. The only reason Ranma was here tonight was that Akane had yet again attempted to cook. And rather then be the test subject he had hightailed out of there first.   
  
Bluntly Ukyo dropped her bomb, "Ranchan, do you love me?"   
  
"U-Ucchan..."   
  
"You don't love me do you Ranma?" Stated Ukyo. Lowering her eyes to the counter top she continued. "You never loved me. It was always Akane. From the very beginning it was Akane wasn't?"   
  
Choking on the Japanese pizza, Ranma gulped down his glass of water. "Th-that tomboy! Who'd ever want her?"   
  
"Damn it Ranma!" Cried Ukyo slamming her whoop ass spatula on the countertop and scarring the rest of her customers away. "No more lies! We"re supposed to be best friends at least. Or am I not even that?"   
  
"Ucchan...I"   
  
"Don't you dare call me that Ranma. Not if you're going to lie to me again and again. Just tell me the truth. I deserve that much don't I?" Exclaimed Ukyo falling to her knees.   
  
Ranma looked at his friend. The pain on her face was put there because of him. And as much as he had tried to stop it from being there he had failed. She deserved the truth now. Now more then ever, she deserved it.   
  
"Yea, it's Akane. From the beginning it was Akane." Fighting the urge to deny it all and go back to the way things had been, Ranma trudged on. "It was completely unfair to ya Ukyo. I should have told ya from the beginning."   
  
Calming down a bit, the young girl picked herself off the floor, brushing away tears at the same time asking, "Why didn't you tell me when I first came?"   
  
"I guess I was too excited at the fact of reuniting with an old friend."   
  
"That's it Ranma? You know maybe Akane's right after all. You are a selfish insensitive jerk."   
  
"Uccha-Ukyo...I."osing his cool Ranma burst out. "How the hell was I suppose to tell you about Akane when I couldn't even admit it to myself that I cared about her."   
  
The restaurant was quiet now, all the customers having left and throwing their money on the table and counter. Time seemed to slow down incredibly as Ranma watched a coin fall to the ground with a clink.   
  
After awhile Ranma heard, "Do you love her?"   
  
It was a simple yes no question, yet it still seemed to trouble Ranma. "I care a lot for Akane   
  
"Are we still friends?"   
  
"The best if ya want. I'd understand if ya'd hate me forever though," replied the pigtailed martial artist.   
  
"Then let me give you some friendly advice Ranma," Ukyo said calmly. "You can do better then "I care a lot". Now please leave. I need sometime by myself."   
  
"Goodbye Ukyo."   
  
*****   
  
"Well I suppose now would be a better time then ever to make up with her. Especially after the ear boxing I got from Ucchan earlier." Sighing, Ranma stood up stretching, a few joints popping here and there. Seeing no one around when he opened the door Ranma bolted for the phone.   
  
*****   
  
Brushing some dust off of her pants, Akane began making a new stack of bricks to break. With closed eyes, Akane raised her hand, slowing her breathing to match her heartbeat. "Kyaaaa," cried the young girl smashing the bricks in one swift flowing motion. Smiling Akane thought to herself, feeling better already.   
  
"Huh?" Akane asked looking at the door. "Ranma what do you want?"   
  
In the doorway stood Ranma, holding a light black colored stool.   
  
"W-what's going on?"   
  
Setting it down in the center of the dojo, Ranma took a seat on the stool he had brought. Facing his fiancée, Ranma didn't hide the goofy smile he had on his face. Then as if snapping out of a trance, he cleared his throat and two more figures entered the room. Mousse and Ryoga quietly placed their own black stools down behind Ranma. Ryoga grumbling at first, until he was hit on the back by Mousse.   
  
Seeing Mousse pull out a stereo from his sleeve and pushing the play button, Ranma again turned and looked intently on Akane. "Baby set me free from this misery. I can't take it no more. Since you went away nothing's been the same. Don't know what I'm living for. Here I am so alone. And there's nothing in this world I can do" Ranma's voice sang as he opened his arms.   
  
Mousse and Ryoga added their voices with Ranma, singing, "Until you're back here baby. Miss you want you need you so. Until you're back here baby. There's a feeling inside I want you to know." All three brought a hand to their chest then bringing it back to Akane. "You are the one and I can't let you go."   
  
Ranma continued on, while Mousse and Ryoga faded out. "So I told you lies even made you cry. Baby I was so wrong. Girl I promise you now my love is true. This is where my heart belongs. Cuz here I am so alone. And there's nothing in this world I can do."   
  
"Until you're back here baby. Miss you want you need you so. Until you're back here baby. There's a feeling inside I want you to know. You are the one and I can't let you go." Sang the trio.   
  
"And I wonder."   
  
"Wonder," repeated Ryoga and Mousse in harmony.   
  
"Are you thinking of me. Because I'm thinking of you. And I wonder."   
  
Mousse and Ryoga again repeated, "Wonder."   
  
"Are you ever coming back in my life. Cuz here I am so alone. And there's nothing here I can do."   
  
"Until you're back here baby. Miss you want you need you so. Until you're back here baby. There's a feeling inside I want you to know. You are the one and I can't let you go," the trio faded, leaving the room quiet.   
  
Silently, Mousse and Ryoga got up. Picking up their stools they made their way out. Pausing at the door, Ryoga looked longing at Akane before he was pulled by the scruff of the neck and thrown out. Mousse stuck his head back in, bowed quickly and left.   
  
"Ranma what was that all about?" Asked Akane with wide eyes.   
  
"Everything Akane." Clasping his fiancée's small hand in his own, Ranma continued. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you."   
  
"Ranma..."   
  
"I just wanted you to know, you're the one. And I won't let you go with out a fight."   
  
"Ranma...I-" Finding herself at a lost for words, Akane stood up, and hugged her fiancé.   
  
At first contact, Ranma tensed. He had been expecting Akane to punt him into orbit like always. But after a few seconds, he relaxed and pulled her in closer thinking, this is nice.   
  
There was a quiet knock on the door that interrupted the two 'love birds'. Turning their heads, they saw the swish of a skirt as it left the area. Set on the floor, was a tray with two cups and a teapot.   
  
Pulling out of Ranma's embrace, Akane walked over to the tray. After looking at her fiancée, Akane picked up the tray and strolled to the porch. Moving to the porch, Ranma slowly poured the tea into the cups. He offered Akane a cup, and then took a sip of his. Akane smiled to herself, and leaned against her fiancé. 


End file.
